


Going Out

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, First Dates, Other, Robot Feels, Wholesome, stupidly wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: LoaderBot and Gortys go out together for the first time. Exactly what it sounds like. No, I mean EXACTLY exactly what it sounds like.
Relationships: Gortys/LoaderBot (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 4





	Going Out

“I’m having so much fun, Loader Bot!”

“I am pleased to hear that, Gortys.”

“I’m glad you asked me to…” Gortys recalled the words carefully, “… ‘go out with you’!”

“Honestly, I was afraid you would say no.”

The tall, spindly robot stood beside the short, round one. The sky stretched out above them. The door they’d just exited closed behind them.

“So…this is ‘going out.’” Gortys mused.

“It appears so.” Loader Bot scanned the horizon. They were, indeed, out.

“Would you like to do it again sometime?” Gortys chirped.

“I mean….if you don’t think we’re moving too fast.”


End file.
